Sugar Love
by yellowpink61
Summary: Baekhyun yang baru masuk SMA, dan kekasihnya Park Chanyeol yang sudah Kuliah. kisah cinta seperti apa yang akan datang kepada mereka? Apakah akan terus manis seperti gula atau?
1. prolog?

**SUGAR LOVE**

**.**

**.**

**Chanbaek GS**

**~Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And sorry for typo**

Matahari pagi di musim panas mengusik seorang yang kini tengah bergelung nikmat diatas tempat tidurnya yang berhiaskan pink muda. Badannya menggeliat malas, tangannya mengambil selimut yang sudah berada dibawah kaki untuk menutupi mukanya agar menghindari sinar matahari yang menyengati wajahnya.

Usahanya berhasil dan akan membuatnya kembali tidur jika saja tidak ada yang mengetuk pintunya terus menerus,membuat gadis itu merengut dan membuka selimutnya. Ia mengela nafas dengan mata kantuknya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan keadaan rambut yang berantakan dan masih memakai piyama bergambar strawberry.

Langkah kakinya dengan malas menuju pintu dengan sesekali menguap.

"Ada apa bibi?" Suara seraknya terdengar menatap sayu perempuan tua yang berpakaian pelayan.

"Nyonya menyuruh nona baekhyun untuk segera bersiap-siap karena ini hari pertama nona masuk sekolah"

Baekhyun berusaha mencerna perkataan bibi tadi, ia menoleh kebalakang melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7, Ia melompat dan menatap bibi tadi dengan mata membola besar.

"Astaga aku terlambat"

Baekhyun sudah rapi dengan pakaian SMA-nya yang begitu cocok di tubuh mungilnya, Kegiatan selanjutnya adalah merapikan rambutnya, ia sempat berpikir untuk mengikat rambut cokelat panjangnya tetapi ketika sedang berusaha mengikat rambutnya atensinya lebih dulu melihat nada pesan di handponenya dimana membuatnya berbinar bahagia hingga akhirnya ia tak memilih mengikat rambutnya.

Baekhyun turun, Ia melihat ibunya yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan sedang sibuk di meja pantry. Dan tanpa lama-lama ia segera duduk di meja makan menunggu ibunya untuk menyediakan makanan.

"Lihat anak ini, Hari pertama masuk SMA sudah terlambat"

Baekhyun mengerut tidak terima dengan ucapan Ibunya yang kini tengah menaruh sarapan untuknya.

"Itu karena Mommy tidak membangunkanku" ucapnya dengan nada merengut.

Sang ibu menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau sudah besar jadi harus belajar bangun sendiri tanpa perlu dibangunkan orang lain, Lagipula siapa suruh nonton film disney sampai larut malam"

"Kalau Mommy tak menyuruh bibi untuk membangunkanmu, Mommy yakin kau tak akan bangun dan hari pertamamu untuk masuk SMA buruk"

Baekhyun kalah, Ia tidak bisa membantah perkataan ibunya jika yang dikatakan ibunya adalah benar. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya, kemarin dia sempat bersemangat bahkan berjanji untuk bangun cepat, tetapi nyatanya ia malah keasikan menonton film favoritnya sampai larut malam dan mengabaikan perintah ibunya untuk tidur,Dan akhirnya seperti ini.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya memilih menyantap makanannya dengan wajah yang merengut lucu.

"Ada apa dengan wajah putri kita ini"

"Daddy..." Wajah baekhyun yang tadinya murung seketika berbinar ketika melihat ayahnya turun dengan keadaan rapi dengan setelan pakaian kantornya.

"Morning baby.." Ayahnya mencium pelipis baekhyun dengan sayang dan sedikit mengusik rambut panjangnya, hal itu membuatnya tersenyum senang. Sedangkan sang ibu mendapatkan ciuman dipipi ,dan setelah selesai memberikan kecupan kepada dua wanita berharganya ia pun mengambil tempat duduk disamping istrinya.

"Hari ini ia bangun telat padahal hari pertama masuk sekolah" Adu istrinya sambil menaruh sarapan untuknya.

"Its okay, semua orang juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama" Sang ayah mengedipkan matanya kearah baekhyun membuat cengiran khas baekhyun keluar dengan mata sipitnya sedangkan sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka pun menyantap sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

"Kau yakin tidak mau diantar oleh Daddy?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk mantap,Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengusakkan kepalanya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu"

Selepas ayahnya pergi baekhyun mengecek handponenya dan melihat pesan yang sudah terkirim beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mencebir kesal dan sesekali menghentakkan kakinya.

Sudah berapa menit yang lalu ia menerima pesan yang mengatakan jika orang ini sudah dekat tapi sampai sekarang belum muncul juga, Baekhyun ingin sekali menerima ajakan ayahnya jika ia tak mengingat ada yang sudah berjanji duluan.

Mobil hitam menuju kearahnya dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya, ia menatap kesal seseorang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut, pria yang tengah memakai kacamata hitam dan tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Pria itu mendekat masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kakak terlambat" Ia merengut dengan tangan yang sudah dilipat didada, menatap tajam pria tinggi yang kini sudah melepas kacamatanya.

"Sorry baby.. aku tercebak macet" Jelasnya sambik meraih tangan baekhyun tapi gadis itu menolak dan memilih segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Pria itu tergelak ia menghela nafas dan segera masuk kedalam mobil.

Suasana didalam mobil sangat hening, Pria itu terus-terusan melihat kearah baekhyun yang kini sedang cemberut. Dia mengambil tangan baekhyun dan mengenggamnya dan juga mengecupnya sesekali, berusaha menenangkan si mungil yang kini sedang cemberut.

baekhyun tidak menolak membuat pria itu tau jika baekhyun tidak terlalu marah kepadannya

"Im sorry being late, Sungguh tadi sempat macet aku berusaha cepat untuk kemari" ia menjelaskan dengan pelan sambil sesekali menatap baekhyun yang masih tidak mau melihatnya.

"Kakak tau kan ini hari pertama ku untuk masuk sekolah" Akhirnya baekhyun bersuara tapi tetap belum mau melihat kearahnya.

"I know.. and im so sorry for that, aku berjanji akan menjemputmu tepat waktu"

Baekhyun pun akhirnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Mobil mereka pun berhenti, mereka sudah berada didepan sekolah baekhyun.

Baekhyun keluar terlebih dahulu. "Kakak tak usah menjemputku jika kakak masih kuliah, aku akan menyuruh Daddy untuk menjemputku saja"

Pria itu menggeleng tak setuju "Aku akan tetap menjemputmu walau sesibuk apapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu, ia pun mengangguk dan akan pamit sebelum tangannya ditahan.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanyannya

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengerut berpikir beberapa detik dan setelah itu menggeleng.

Pria itu terkekeh, ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, tangannya menunjukkan kearah bibirnya.

Baekhyun membola ia melirik kearah sekitar yang terlihat ramai.

"Disini? Kakak yakin?"

pria itu mengangguk mantap, dan masih menunggu baekhyun, bahkan sudah memejamkan matanya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun sekali lagi melihat sekeliling berharap tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini. setelah memastikan Kondisi aman baekhyun dengan cepat mengecup bibir pria itu. dan setelah itu berlari masuk kedalam dengan cepat.

Pria itu Terkekeh memastikan gadis mungil itu sebelum pergi dari situ menaiki mobil hitamnya.

**~oOo~**

"Kakak gila, bisa-bisanya dia memintaku menciumnya ditempat ramai" Ia menggerutu pelan sambil terus berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Baekhyun!" Gadis itu menoleh dan terkejut "Kyungsoo" ia merentangkan tangannya guna untuk memeluk sahabatnya yang sudah terlalu lama berpisah darinya.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu kau terlihat gendut" ujar kyungsoo sambil mencubit pipi baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengaduh sakit membuat kyungsoo melepas cubitannya "Kabarku baik, aku tak tahu jika kau masuk SMA yang sama denganku"

"Aku juga tak tahu, tapi kau bersyukurkan bertemu denganku"

baekhyun mengangguk lucu membuat kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Ah iya, Aku melihatmu barusan, dengan seorang pria. siapa dia?"

"Ah itu.. dia pacarku"

Kyungsoo membola "Kau sudah punya pacar? Astaga baekhyun"

"Siapa dia? sekolah dimana?"

Rentetan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun kesulitan menjawab, belum juga suara kyungsoo yang agak besar membuat orang-orang melihat kearah mereka.

"Dia park chanyeol, dia sudah kuliah"

Kyungsoo semakin terkejut membuat baekhyun menyesal unyuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Kau? kau pacaran dengan..."

Belum sempat kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya bunyi bel terdengar membuat baekhyun menghela nafas lega karena Bel tersebut telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan badaku Nona byun." Tuntutnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh ia mengangguk dan setelah itu menggandeng tangan sahabatnya menuju ke kelas mereka.

Beruntungnya lagi mereka berdua sekelas.

~oOo~

Satu pesan berbunyi, baekhyun segera mengambil handponenya. ia dan kyungsoo berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Kakak sudah didepan, Kau sudah ada jemputan kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Ayahku yang menjemput, Aku masih belum percaya kau sudah punya"

Baekhyun mencubit pipi kyungsoo "Tenang saja, kakak orang yang sangat baik"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka berdua.

Di depan sana sudah ada mobil hitam dan juga pria tinggi yang kini bersandar dimobil dengan kacamata hitamnya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mereka sudah dekat.

"Kakak"

"Hey sweetheart.. bagaimana sekolahmu?" Chanyeol mengusakkan kepala baekhyun ketika gadis itu sudah memeluknya dengan erat

"Baik-baik saja dan menyenangkan, dan juga-" Baekhyun melepas pelukannya, ia menoleh kebalakang melihat kyungsoo yang masih berdiri memerhatikan mereka berdua.

"Ini sahabat kecilku yang pernah aku ceritakan, Kyungsoo ini kakak" Baekhyun menjelaskan sembari menarik Kyung-soo untuk me dekat

Kyungsoo maju selangkah dan menunduk hormat "H-halo saya kyungsoo sahabat baekhyun"

Chanyeol membalas "Halo saya Park chanyeol pacarnya baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua, baekhyun memeluk lengan chanyeol "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok kyungie"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kearah baekhyun, ia masih memerhatikan mereka berdua sampai mobil hitam itu menghilang di belokan.

"Kurasa sahabatmu sangat canggung bertemu denganku"

"Dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan kakak"

"Hm.. pantas saja, mungkin dia terpesona dengan ketampananku."

Baekhyun yang tengah melahap tteobokkinya mendadak terhenti, mereka berdua kini sudah berada dikedai setelah baekhyun mengeluh lapar dan ingin makan tteobokki.

ia berdecih sebal "Kakak terlalu narsis"

"Memang kenyataan begitu kan? Aku tampan" Ujarnya sambil menaruh dua jari dibawah dagunya dan tersenyum dimana membuat baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Terserah kakak"

Chanyeol tertawa , ia membawa tangannya mengusap bibir baekhyun yang terkena saus. "Ayo cepat habiskan makananmu , lalu kita pulang"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh "Tapi belikan aku Eskrim" Ia tersenyum dengan lembar hingga matanya sampai tak terlihat dimana membuat

Chanyeol tertawa gemas dan akhirnya mengangguk sambil mencubit pipi tembam Baekhyun.

Kekasihnya menggemaskan

* * *

**~**

* * *

Mobil hitam milik chanyeol sampai didepan halaman rumah baekhyun, mereka berdua segera turun.

"Terima kasih karena kakak sudah mau menjemputku, dan mentraktirku makan dan .. Oh.. Eskrim.. hehe" Baekhyun tertawa ketika mengingat hari ini ia sudah banyak menyuruh Chanyeol untuk membelikannya makanan.

"Sama-sama sayang"

mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, masih betah untuk saling menatap satu sama lain seolah tidak ingin berpisah.

"Aku akan merindukan kakak" Baekhyun bersuara dengan nada sedikit murung, matanya nampak sedih ketika melihat chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh ia mengusak kepala baekhyun dengan gemas "Aku akan datang besok pagi menjemputmu"

"Tapi habis kakak pergi, aku akan jadi rindu kakak" Baekhyun menunduk bibirnya dipoutkan lucu membuat chanyeol gemas dan ingin mencium baekhyun sekarang juga tapi ia ingat dia sedang berada didepan rumah baekhyun jadi dia harus menahan diri.

"Aku juga rindu, Tapi kita berpisah hanya beberapa jam setelah itu bertemu kembali, jadi kau masuk kedalam dan pergi tidur, dan kita akan bertemu besok hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan memeluk chanyeol erat.

setelah itu melepas pelukan dengan tidak rela dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan sesekali menoleh kebalakang dimana masih ada chanyeol yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah chanyeol sebelum menutup pintunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera pergi , namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti ketika sebuah pesan masuk yang dimana membuatnya terkekeh gemas. Dan setelah itu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi.

Aku mencintaimu. aku akan tidur dengan cepat supaya kita cepat bertemu.

TBC.

**A/n: Halo, ff pertama aku semoga suka ya. ditunggu reviewnya**

**Anggap aja ini prolog hwhw**

**Oke thankyou**


	2. Sweet Fight

Baekhyun merengut sebal menatap ponsel miliknya yang masih menampilkan layar panggilan tetapi sepertinya orang yang berusaha ia panggil terlihat sangat sibuk dan bahkan tak bisa mengangkatnya.

Gebrakan meja penanda rasa kesalnya membuat para siswa melihat kearahnya juga sahabatnya kyungsoo yang tengah mengerjakan tugas mereka. Saat ini mereka tengah diberikan tugas tetapi Baekhyun tak berminat untuk mengerjakannya karena seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak mengangkat panggilannya.

"Pacarmu tak mengangkatnya?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengangguk lemas, ia menghela nafas dan semakin merengut bahkan hampir menangis jika kyungsoo tak segera menghiburnya.

"Hey tenang Baekhyun, Apa kalian bertengkar sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng "Dia bilang dia akan sibuk beberapa hari kemudian , Tapi apa dia tak bisa mengangkat telfon ku barang sebentar saja" Air matanya turun begitu saja tak sanggup menahan rasa sesak di dada akibat pacarnya mengabaikannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil tangan Baekhyun mengusap menenangkan sahabatnya yang sudah terisak pelan. "Jangan menangis , Aku yakin dia akan segera menghubungimu.. kau hanya harus bersabar" Kyungsoo berucap menghiburnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak merespon dan berusaha menenangkan tangisannya. Dan kembali melihat ponselnya sebelum mematikan total. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas. Baekhyun saat ini sedang kesal.

Waktu istirahat kyungsoo mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan tetapi gadis itu tidak mau dan hanya bilang kalau dia sekarang diet tetapi kyungsoo tau jika itu hanyalah kebohongan karena ia tahu Baekhyun tidak sedang dalam kondisi bagus maka dari itu ia langsung menarik gadis itu pergi ke kantin.

Di tengah perjalanan ke kantin Baekhyun hampir menginjak kertas yang baru saja jatuh dilantai jika tidak ada yang meneriakinya.

"Hampir saja" Pria itu langsung membungkuk dikaki Baekhyun dan mengambil kertas yang hampir diinjak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar, Tapi berbeda dengan pandangan pria ini yang berbinar.

"Baekhyun... Kau Baekhyun kan?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada semangat bahkan Baekhyun sempat menatapnya dengan bingung.

Tangan pria itu terulur ke depan dengan satu senyum cerahnya "Aku Lucas "

Baekhyun melongo .

"senang bertemu denganmu" Ucapnya kembali dengan masih tersenyum

Baekhyun mengangguk kaku, Ia pun berjabat tangan dengan Lucas .

_Panggilan kepada Lucas harap segera pergi ke ruang guru_

"Ah.. aku sudah dipanggil, Lain kali kita mengobrol lagi.. dah"

Pria itu berlalu, Baekhyun masih terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ditarik oleh kyungsoo.

**~oOo~**

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir dengan perasaan gelisah ia berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun tapi tidak aktif, Ia tahu sekarang Baekhyun sedang marah padanya karena tak mengangkat panggilannya dan jarang menghubungi -nya beberapa hari ini.

Tapi itu semua ada alasan, karena Minggu ini kampusnya akan mengadakan festival . Chanyeol yang merupakan anggota band disuruh menyiapkan sebuah lagu yang akan ditampilkan nanti , Ia bahkan bergadang dan tidur di kampus bersama teman-temannya hanya untuk berlatih dan menulis lirik lagu . Sehingga melupakan kekasih mungilnya.

Maka dari itu ia merasa bersalah, Perasaanya menjadi gelisah dan membuatnya tak fokus ketika melihat puluhan panggilan juga SMS yang sudah dikirim oleh Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu dan juga berapa hari yang lalu.

"Chanyeol kau tidak apa-apa?" Salah satu temannya keluar menanyakan keadaannya.

Chanyeol tak menjawab ia hanya melihat ponselnya dan terus memanggil nomor Baekhyun berharap jika kekasihnya ini sudah mau mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hey, Jika kau mempunyai urusan penting kau bisa pulang duluan"

Chanyeol menatap temannya dengan raut wajah yang kusut "Bolehkah?" Tanyanya dengan ragu.

Temannya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil "Iya, Lagipula kau sudah bekerja keras untuk band kita"

Chanyeol berpikir sesaat sebelum berterima kasih kepada temannya itu dan segera mengambil tasnya berpamitan kepada beberapa temannya yang berada di ruang studio sebelum akhirnya pergi.

**...**

"Baekhyun makan" suruh Kyungsoo entah sudah berapa kalinya, melihat sahabatnya itu tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali dan hanya menatap ponselnya yang sudah dimatikan total olehnya.

Baekhyun merengut dan menggeleng , Ia tak bernafsu makan mengabaikan perutnya yang sedari tadi bersuara karena belum terisi, Kyungsoo menghela nafas menyerah atas sikap Baekhyun yang keras kepala. Ia memilih melanjutkan makanannya kembali.

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba, Baekhyun dan kyungsoo berjalan bersama menuju gerbang. Wajah Baekhyun masih sama menunjukkan kesedihan . Hal itu membuat kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat sahabatnya yang masih murung dan terlihat lemas.

Matanya tak sengaja melihat kearah gerbang dimana mobil hitam terparkir disana dan disana ada pria tinggi yang ia kenal, kyungsoo melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih menunduk kepalanya sebelum kembali melihat kearah pria itu yang kini sudah melihat kearah mereka.

Baekhyun mengernyit ketika merasa hidungnya mencium aroma yang familiar , maka dari itu ia segera mengangkat kepalanya . menampilkan wajah seseorang yang ia rindukan dan juga membuatnya kesal beberapa hari ini, wajah yang kini terlihat kusut dan mata yang memiliki kantung hitam.

Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Chanyeol tetapi mengingat ketika pria itu bahkan tak sama sekali menghubunginya maka dari itu rasa egonya muncul , Ia hanya melihat sekilas wajah prianya sebelum melewatinya .

Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan sedari tadi dan menebak jika Baekhyun akan terlihat senang, tapi ternyata tidak Gadis itu hanya melewati pacarnya yang kini tersenyum sedih kearahnya.

"Baekhyun"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti akibat tangannya di cekal. Ia berbalik tidak menatap wajah Chanyeol dan hanya melihat kearah bawah.

"Aku mau pulang" Ucapnya dingin, Chanyeol terdiam sebelum mengangguk dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya setelah berpamitan pada kyungsoo.

Di dalam mobil belum ada percakapan dari salah satu . Baekhyun hanya sibuk melihat kearah jendela mengabaikan Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangannya mengusapnya dan menggenggam erat guna untuk membuatnya tenang.

"Kau sudah makan hm?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sudah" Bohong Baekhyun.

"Begitu.." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih belum menatapnya.

"Baekhyun..." Panggilnya

Hening~

Chanyeol menghela nafas, Mobilnya ia hentikan di pinggir jalan yang terlihat kurang ramai, badannya dibawa ke samping menatap sepenuhnya gadis mungil yang kini tengah merajuk kepadanya.

"Sayang.. lihat aku"

"Tidak mau"

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin"

"Yakin?"

"Iya."

Chanyeol meringis mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat dingin terhadapnya. Ia langsung mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun menarik gadis itu dengan pelan untuk membawa tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengannya.

Baekhyun sempat merengek pelan sebelum akhirnya menurut tapi matanya belum mau melihat kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun "Maafkan aku telah mengabaikanmu beberapa hari ini, Kau sudah tahu alasannya bukan?"

Hening, Baekhyun masih tak mau bersuara. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis , Tapi ia masih belum menyerah dan berusaha membujuk Baekhyun.

"Lihat aku sayang.. aku merindukanmu"

Baekhyun berdecih "Ku kira kau sudah melupakan aku" gumamnya pelan tetapi bisa didengar oleh Chanyeol seolah gadis itu sengaja agar ucapannya itu terdengar olehnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakan kekasih mungilku yang imut ini"

"Pembual"

"Hey.. kenapa berkata begitu? Siapa yang mengajarkanmu" Chanyeol nampak terkejut ketika mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang tak pernah ia dengar selama ini.

Baekhyun memicing , Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun guna menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak tahu" Ucapnya asal.

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas "Maafkan aku hm? Ini festival kampus jadi aku harus menampilkan Yang terbaik.

"Tapi dengan mengabaikanku aku merasa kakak sudah melupakanku"

"Tidak sayang, aku tidak melupakanmu. Aku minta maaf sekali karena sudah mengabaikanmu."

Baekhyun kembali diam, Chanyeol masih mengusap kepala kekasihnya , Rambut Baekhyun kini diikat tinggi membuat kekasihnya terlihat cantik dan juga imut.

"Bagaimana sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan Baekhyun kalau sudah memaafkannya.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebelum merentangkan tangannya. "peluk"

Chanyeol berusaha mencerna perkataan Baekhyun, tapi karena terlalu lama gadisnya kembali merajuk "Tidak jadi kalau begitu "

Tapi Chanyeol langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat mengelus punggung kecil itu dan mencium kepala kekasihnya yang beraroma strawberry.

"Aku belum mau memaafkan kakak"

"Hey kenapa begitu?" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap bingung.

"Itu hukuman. Sekarang ayo kita pergi ke restoran ,aku lapar"

"Tadi bilang sudah makan"

"Aku berbohong"

Chanyeol terkejut mengetahui jika Baekhyun tadi berbohong kepadanya , ia melihat kekasihnya yang kini tengah mengatur duduknya dan gadis yang ia tatap tak mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol memicing.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan memberikanmu hukuman karena sudah membohongiku"

Baekhyun ditarik tiba-tiba , Chanyeol mencium bibir tipis itu dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun terkejut karena belum siap dan kesusahan untuk menyeimbangi ciuman Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumat dan menyesap bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah ia rindukan beberapa hari ini, maka dari itu ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mencicipi kembali rasa manis yang keluar dari bibir gadis tercintanya ini, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini akan kehabisan nafas jika saja gadis itu tidak mendorong tubuhnya.

"KAKAK" Baekhyun berteriak kesal dan mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung, melihat reaksi dari Baekhyun.

"Aku masih belum memaafkan kakak, jadi kakak belum bisa menciumku seenaknya"

Chanyeol membeo ia terdiam dan akan menyatakan protes sebelum Baekhyun lebih dulu berkata "Jika kakak menciumku lagi aku akan benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sudah kubilang itu hukuman"

Chanyeol tertohok ia menatap tak percaya kekasihnya yang kini memicingnya dengan tajam, Apakah Baekhyun tak tahu jika ia ingin mencium Baekhyun sebanyak mungkin untuk melepas rindunya.

Apa Baekhyun tak merasakan apa yang dirasakannya?

Setelah berperang batin dan mengusak kasar kepalanya ia pun segera membawa mobilnya menuju restoran. Tanpa tahu jika Baekhyun tengah terkekeh melihat betapa frustasinya seorang Park Chanyeol.

**~oOo~**

* * *

Baekhyun sudah mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan kesibukan pacarnya yang merupakan seorang anggota band, Kekasihnya itu sungguh akan melakukan segala upaya untuk membuat penampilan mereka menjadi sempurna dan dinikmati oleh orang-orang yang menyaksikan.

Meski seringkali Baekhyun merengek dan merajuk hanya untuk melepas rindu dengan Chanyeol. Pria itupun akan menurutinya dengan pergi ke rumah Baekhyun atau sekolah Baekhyun untuk mentraktir gadis itu makan dan bermesraan sedikit, setelah itu mengantarnya kembali ke rumahnya . Dan Chanyeol akan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Besok kau akan datang?" Chanyeol nampak kesusahan ketika Baekhyun tengah mengendus pipinya. posisi mereka saat ini Baekhyun yang tengah dipangku didalam mobil.

Kenapa posisi mereka seperti ini karena gadis mungil itu merengek tentang tugas sekolahnya yang sangat banyak. Dan bilang padanya untuk memeluknya tetapi ketika Chanyeol akan siap memeluk gadis itu tiba-tiba naik ke pangkuannya.

Bibir Baekhyun sesekali mengecup pipi Chanyeol dan juga seringkali berpindah mengigit telinga besar milik pacarnya yang seringkali ia bilang mirip dengan telinga Yoda dan chanyeol akan menggerutu kesal.

Baekhyun akhirnya melepas ciumannya dan memandang wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat kusut itu dengan pandangan berpikir membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku tak yakin"

Perkataan Baekhyun sontak membuatnya merengut tak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji Baekhyun" Kali ini pandangan Chanyeol terlihat merajuk .

Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang nampak lucu. "Aku tak yakin-- jika tak bisa menahan untuk tak memeluk kakak di atas panggung ketika menyaksikan betapa kerennya kakak"

Chanyeol tercengang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun yang sangat berbeda. Darimana pacarnya itu berkata seperti itu? Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini sedikit berubah.

"Darimana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu sayang?"

Baekhyun menyengir memperlihatkan gigi putihnya "Dari kyungsoo"

Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya , dan setelah itu kembali membiarkan gadis mungil itu melakukan semaunya pada wajahnya.

"Kakak nampak kusut" Baekhyun bersuara pelan menatap wajah Chanyeol , Chanyeol yang tengah memejamkan mata hanya tersenyum kecil dan berdehem.

"Kakak kurang tidur? Kakak seharusnya tidur dengan cukup . Kakak selalu bilang padaku seperti itu tetapi sekarang kakak yang jarang tidur. Kakak tahu kan kalau aku ak--mmph"

"Cerewet sekali" Chanyeol melepas ciumannya ketika selesai membungkam Baekhyun yang tengah mengomelinya , ia bisa melihat wajah memerah milik gadisnya dan bahkan merengut.

"Setelah ini selesai ,aku akan tidur dengan cukup dan tidak akan membuatmu mengomel seperti tadi"

Baekhyun memukul tangan Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Nah sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Kita akan pergi makan"

Baekhyun mengangguk menuruti perintah Chanyeol , setelah melihat Baekhyun sudah dalam posisi yang baik ia segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju restoran favorit mereka.

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Baekhyun tunggu dulu"

Kyungsoo nampak kesusahan mengejar langkah Baekhyun yang terlihat bersemangat untuk masuk kedalam Lapangan kampus dimana banyak orang yang berkumpul untuk menyaksikan . Orang-orang yang berada disini juga sama semangatnya dengan Baekhyun bahkan mereka terus bersorak dengan kuat.

"Ah gawat, Kita terlambat kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun kini nampak bingung , masalahnya apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun kalau mereka sudah terlambat ketika bahkan saat ini mereka sudah tepat waktu kemari.

"Apa maksudmu terlambat, Kita datang tepat waktu Baekhyun"

Sahabatnya itu menggeleng kuat tangannya menunjuk ke depan panggung dimana sudah banyak orang disana dan terisi full di berbagai sisi.

"Di depan sana aku bisa melihat kakak dengan jelas dan aku yakin kakak akan melihatku juga disana" Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekhyun disana sudah sangat penuh, Kita disini saja lagian kita tidak terlalu jauh dari depan panggung" Elak kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang kini tengah memakai celana pendek serta blus pink-nya kini kembali menggeleng , Rambut hitamnya yang terurai sedikit berantakan akibat berlari tadi.

Tangannya dengan cepat menarik kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya , Dengan penuh paksaan ia segera berdempetan dengan beberapa orang, namun sayang karena tubuhnya yang kelewat mungil membuatnya langsung keluar dengan cepat.

Mulutnya berdecih sebal sedangkan kyungsoo yang terlihat kehabisan nafas akibat tindakan Baekhyun kini tak bisa berbicara.

"Iss menyebalkan.. Bagaimana ini?" Gerutunya melihat dua orang wanita yang bertubuh tinggi menutupi pemandangan . Baekhyun melihat kearah kyungsoo yang masih mengatur nafasnya dan melirik jam tangannya.

"15 menit lagi.."

Kembali lagi ia melihat kedua wanita yang masih berdiri dihadapannya "Hey.. bisakah kalian bergeser sedikit"

Kedua wanita yang berada dihadapannya nampak terkejut dan segera berbalik badan menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sengit.

"Wah.. wah lihat ini , ternyata ada Gadis SMA di kampus kita ternyata" Ucap wanita berambut pendek yang kini membalas tatapan sengit.

"Kau mau apa disini gadis kecil?" Kali ini wanita berambut panjang itu sedikit menunduk untuk berbicara dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku kemari untuk melihat penampilan pacarku" Balas Baekhyun dengan nada cuek.

"Pacar?" Tanya wanita yang berambut pendek. Mereka berdua kini bertatapan sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan keras . Baekhyun yang melihat itu mengerut tak suka, sedangkan kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya mulai khawatir.

"Maksudmu park Chanyeol adalah pacarmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk polos membenarkan.

Mereka berdua kembali tertawa .

"Wah .. aku tidak tahu kalau imajinasi Gadis SMA akan setinggi ini haha.."

"Hey gadis kecil.. Park Chanyeol itu merupakan Idola kami di kampus. Lagipula mana mungkin Chanyeol mempunyai kekasih serupa Anak kecil sepertimu"

Ejekan yang baru saja dilontarkan membuat Baekhyun naik pitam , wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang sedari tadi di tahan.

Kyungsoo langsung menahan Baekhyun ketika gadis itu melangkah maju hendak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Baekhyun sontak saja menatapnya , kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tak membuat keributan.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas dan kembali mundur membiarkan kedua orang tadi tertawa kepadanya. Kyungsoo segera menenangkan sahabatnya .

Beberapa menit kemudian , Yang ditunggu-tunghu akhirnya muncul semua orang terlihat sangat bersemangat dan juga senang, Anggota band yang bernama LOEY itu muncul di panggung. Menyapa penggemar dan juga orang yang tengang menyaksikan mereka.

Baekhyun berusaha berjinjit untuk melambaikan tangan dan agar terlihat oleh Chanyeol walau usahanya itu dirasa tidak berhasil karena sekali lagi tinggi tubuhnya tak mendukung dan akhirnya membuatnya pasrah.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah datang di Festival Kampus kami, Kuharap semuanya bersenang-senang selama disini"

Sorakan terdengar membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, Matanya menatap kearah sekitar untuk melihat dan mencari seseorang yang sudah ditunggu nya.

Dan ketika atensinya terpaku pada dua barisan di depan ia tersenyum kecil melihat gadisnya disana tengah melambaikan tangan dengan kesusahan.

"Kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja.. Lagu pertama kita"

**...**

"Baekhyun pacarmu sangat keren tadi, Aku bahkan tak bisa berkedip. Syukurlah aku mau ketika kau mengajakku" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ia melihat kearah Baekhyun yang nampak tak bersemangat ketika di awal pertama mereka masuk.

"Baekhyun! kenapa?"

"Oh tidak.. hanya saja aku merasa tidak puas karena kita tidak bisa berada didepan " bibir mungilnya merengut membuat kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hey tidak apa.. kau lihat tadi kan? Dia bernyanyi sambil melihat ke arahmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk , bersamaan itu Dering ponselnya terdengar, Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tas kecil miliknya.

"Siapa?" Tanya kyungsoo ketika melihat Baekhyun tersenyum .

"Kakak" Jawabnya dan langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Halo"

_"Kau dimana?"_

"Aku sudah mau pulang dengan kyungsoo"

_"Jangan pulang dulu"_

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"_Temui aku dibelakang panggung, Aku menunggumu Sayang"_

"K-kakak" Baekhyun baru akan menanyakan tetapi panggilan tersebut sudah terputus , Baekhyun melihat kearah kyungsoo yang memandanginya.

"Maaf kyungsoo, tiba-tiba saja kakak menyuruhku pergi menemuinya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil "Tidak apa, Pergilah temui pacarmu. Lagipula aku akan dijemput oleh papaku"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluk sahabatnya itu sebelum berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun berjalan perlahan ketika ia sudah sampai di belakang panggung , Nampak beberapa orang baru saja keluar dari dalam tenda. Baekhyun pun berinisiatif menunggu diluar sambil sesekali matanya menoleh kearah tenda .

Tak selang berapa lama Chanyeol keluar dari tenda tersebut dengan rambut yang nampak acak , pria itu memakai hodie hitam dan celana jeans robek. Beberapa perempuan kini tiba-tiba mendekatinya hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan membuat pria itu nampak kewalahan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun ia merengut kesal dan melempar tatapan sengit pada Chanyeol yang kini menggumam maaf ditempatnya.

Setelah cukup lama, Chanyeol segera menghampiri kekasih mungilnya. "Kakak sangat populer ternyata" Nada Baekhyun terdengar sinis , membuat Chanyeol meringis kecil.

"Maaf sayang mereka selalu datang tiba-tiba"

Baekhyun berdecih sebelum akhirnya menggandeng lengan Chanyeol dengan erat "Kalau begini mereka tidak akan mendekati kakak lagi"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut hitam kekasihnya dengan gemas.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju mobil Chanyeol yang terparkir.

"Menurutmu bagaimana penampilanku tadi?"

"Hmm.. Kakak sangat keren sampai-sampai membuat kyungsoo tidak bisa berkedip"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil "bagaimana denganmu? Apakah sama seperti kyungsoo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan membuat Chanyeol kembali tertawa gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku sempat mengalami perkelahian kecil"

"Huh dengan siapa?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Dua orang wanita yang sangat tinggi, mereka menghinaku dengan mengatakan aku gadis kecil."

"Terus?"

"Dan juga ketika aku mengatakan kalau aku pacar kakak mereka tidak percaya dan mengatakan kalau aku berimajinasi tinggi. Padahal-kan memang benar" Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol yang tersenyum setelah mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah memikirkan kata mereka. Lagipula kau sudah mengatakan hal yang benar, itu terserah pada mereka mau percaya atau tidak. Yang penting sekarang kau milikku dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. "Aku mencintai kakak"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sweetheart

**Tebece~**

**Semoga hari Minggu kalian menyenangkan.**

**Jangan lupa Review Favorite dan Follow yaa**

**Yellowpink614**


End file.
